Rin's Source of Anger
by Kyle J
Summary: Rin is constantly annoyed by everything Len does. And she's had it up to here with it.  One Shot


**Well, this time I decided to write something a little different. So here's a Vocaloid story.**

**This one is a bit personal since I based most of it around me and my younger brother.(Somebody I hate to an extreme extent)**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Len wake up, we're going to be late!" Rin said in an annoyed voice as she shook Len in his bed. It was a Tuesday morning, and the two had school to attend. Yet, no matter how much Rin tried, Len remained asleep.<p>

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to wake you!" Rin yelled before leaving. "_Honestly, what's with him!" _ Rin thought as she walked to school by herself. Lately she'd been getting more and more annoyed by almost all of Len's actions. She's didn't quite get why, but almost everything he did made her extremely angry.

"Hmm, the sky looks nice this morning…" she said softly as she looked up. "Maybe today won't be that bad."

As Rin arrived at school, she noticed something that didn't belong. "LEN!" She exclaimed as she saw her twin.

"Huh, oh morning." Len said as he noticed her.

"How on earth did you get her before me when you were sleeping when I left?"

"Simple, I woke up when you slammed the door and took a short cut." Len said as he scratched his head.

Rin was clenching a fist. Not only did Len not wake up when he should have, he was now making it seem like Rin was the one who lagged. She was almost ready to snap, but decided to hold it in. "Hmph." Rin scoffed before walking right passed Len.

"_I wonder what her problem is." _Len thought as he watched her.

During class, Rin was trying hard to pay attention to the teacher. However, she was distracted every five seconds be the sound of Len goofing off with other students. This only further angered her. "_He does this every day! Can't he ever just shut the hell up and pay attention?" _Rin thought as she gripped her pen so hard it started to crack.

Despite being angered throughout it all, Rin managed to get through the day without murdering Len. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked through the door to her house. Since he had some things to do, Len was gone, leaving the whole house to Rin. It was a rare occasion, and one that she enjoyed very much.

"Maybe I'll get something to eat." Rin said as she headed towards the kitchen. She opened the pantry, only to be greeted by an unpleasant surprise. There was a pile of trash that was taller than she was. "Len was supposed to take the trash out two days ago!" Rin shouted in anger.

Even though she really wanted to leave the mess for Len to clean, Rin cared too much about how the house looked, and cleaned it up for him. "He owes me big time for that!" Rin said as she washed her hands.

Now that she was done cleaning up, she was hungrier than before. She had remembered that the day before she had left a piece of cake in the fridge, and she started craving it. Rin opened the fridge and found it completely empty. This got her fuming mad.

"NOT ONLY DID HE EAT MY CAKE, BUT HE ATE EVERYTHING ELSE IN THE FRIDGE!" Rin shouted. "THAT FAT PIG COULD HAVE LEFT AT LEAST ME SOMETHING SMALL!"

Rin was so angry that she wasn't even hungry anymore. She stormed into her bedroom, slammed the door, and locked the door. She laid down on her bed in anger for almost two hours before she remembered something. "_That's right, I have a whole tub of Orange ice-cream in the freezer that I haven't touched yet!" _She thought happily. "_Even Len isn't stupid enough to touch my ice cream."_

Rin was humming while she fantasized about eating her favorite ice cream while watching tv . As she reached the kitchen, Rin was given a shock. There was Len throwing an empty tub of Orange ice cream in the trash can, with some of it still on his lips. He looked up and noticed her.

"Oh hey, that ice cream didn't taste too good, you might want to try buying a different flavor next time." He said with a smile.

"…..you ate my ice cream….." Rin said devastated. "And then you insulted it." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I think we should get the banana split one next. I hear that one tastes great." Len said as he wiped his lip with his sleeve.

"You ate my favorite ice cream…..that I paid for with my own money….and critiqued it poorly." Rin said, again in the quiet tone.

"Ok, you're over it. You've had enough about the dumb ice cream." Len said annoyed as he started to walk away.

He didn't get to far before Rin grabbed his shirt. She slowly turned her head towards him. A shadow was casted on her face, making her eyes invisible. "You…..ate my ice cream without asking me…." Rin said in a tone that sounded like she was about to cry.

"Enough, you're over the ice cream." Len said as he was starting to get angry.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WHEN I SAY I'VE HAD ENOUGH TO IDIOT!" Rin shouted as she punched Len In the face, knocking him down. "The only thing I've had enough of is you!" She said sourly.

Len stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright I get it, I'll buy you more tomorrow. See you later." Len said as he went to his room and shut the door.

Rin stood there for a few seconds before she got even angrier than before. "_Just what give him the right to walk away like that when I'm yelling at him!" _She screamed in her head as she walked towards the couch and fell on it.

She laid on the couch watching tv until she fell asleep. It was around two in the morning when she woke up. "I'd better get to bed." Rin said with a yawn as she walked to her room. When she laid down on her bed, she noticed something was missing.

"Where the hell's my blanket?" She said while she felt around for it. Rin got up and turned on the light. Her blanket was nowhere to be found. She spent twenty minutes with no results.

"Maybe Len knows." Rin said before getting up and leaving the room. She walked across the hall and into Len's room. It was there that she found the blanket she was looking for. Only it was being used by Len.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Rin shouted as she stared at the scene. "LEN, GET OUT OF MY BLANKET!" She exclaimed. However, Len just snored and wrapped himself more in the blanket. Rin tried to get the blanket for ten minutes before giving up and going back to her room.

Rin decided to sleeping without the blanket would be both easier and less annoying. She didn't even change out of her regular clothes. She just laid there, curled into a ball to keep warm. "Damn him, damn him to hell." She kept whispering to herself until she drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Rin, we're going to be late!" Len said as he shook her.

"Huh.." Rin said weakly as she opened her eyes.

"No good, looks like you've caught a cold from sleeping so uncovered." Len said in a concerned voice.

Rin Tried to sit up, but ended up coughing so much that she had to lay back down.

"You should just stay in bed all day." Len said as he felt her forehead. "I'm sorry, this probably would have happened if I didn't take your blanket last night."

Len had a guilty expression on his face. Something Rin had never seen before. "_I didn't know he was capable of feeling sorry for anything other than himself." _She thought as she looked at Len's watery eyes.

"Do me a favor." Len said as he stood up. "Stay in bed and get better while I'm at school. Then when I get home, I'll prepare a big meal. Ok?" He said before walking away.

As she lay in her bed, Rin was slightly blushing. The person who had done nothing but cause her stress and ruin her day actually had a caring heart. A smile came to her lips as she thought about it. "Maybe Len isn't that bad of a person." Rin said before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**Everything except the last bit has actually happened to me. Though the sick thing happened, the caring part did not, that was a fictional part.**

**Fun fact. Oranges are actually my favorite food. I absolutely love oranges and the flavor orange in general.(I've actually made a Blenders smoothie shop run completely out of orange flavored stuff.) And there is actually an orange flavored ice cream. I absolutely love it! I couldn't tell you the brand by heart, but it comes in a black tube and it's Mandarin Orange flavored. Let me just tell you this, if you eat my orange ice cream without at least asking me, you're going to die. It's that simple.**

**Since Rin is both the older one(though that can be debated and changed.), and shares a few personality traits with me, I decided to put her in my position. As for what the two are in this story, that's up to you. I never once called them siblings in order to give the Mirrors,twins, friends, or lovers fans free game at this.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

** Please review.**


End file.
